The Things I Do For Her
by Erica McSwarek
Summary: Sam hates night clubs but loves Andy. What happens when they go out to celebrate Nash's Detective's rotation? Hopefully it's enjoyable.


Sam stood at their table shaking his head chugging another beer, thinking to himself; _what the hell am I doing here? _He had happily agreed to go out with Andy and the other rookies to celebrate Nash's detective's rotation. When he said ok he thought they would be at the Penny, instead they were at City Nightclub and he felt like an idiot. He was_ not _a nightclub kind of guy.

Jerry had been watching his friend for a while. "Having fun Sammy?"

Scowling, "Do I _look_ like I'm having fun? What the _hell_ am I doing here?" More a statement than a question.

Jerry laughed and put his arm around his shoulder, pointing to the dance floor, "You see that cute little brunette ponytail bouncing to the beat? _That_ my brother is why you're here." Sam gave him a _watch the comments _look. "Just like that beautiful mane of black hair bouncing to the beat next to her is why _I'm_ here."

He watched Andy sway to the beat, stirring things inside him. He had silently entrusted Collins with keeping the other guys away from her because the last thing he wanted tonight was to punch some jackass for touching her. Just as he was going to go outside for air she came to the table.

She was smiling and sweaty and _God she was so sexy. _He sighed when she kissed his cheek, the smell of her shampoo invading his senses. He whispered in her ear, "You look amazing out there."

Pulling him close to her, "Wait until you see how I move when we get home." She could feel his pulse quicken as she brushed her lips against his neck.

He gripped her hips and pulled her closer. "If I'd known dancing did _this _to you, I would have taken you a long time ago."

She nibbled on his ear and whispered. "Just wait." She left him standing there, barely breathing.

He ordered another beer and continued to watch her. Now she was dancing to a song called "Buttons" by some girl group he'd never heard of. She was putting on a show for him. _My god that woman can move._ He couldn't help but stare.

Jerry was watching his best friend; mouth open, eye brows raised, beer bottle hallway to his mouth. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Jerry couldn't resist. "Sammy brother?"

Sam never looked over but said, "Yeah?"

Jerry chuckled, "You're drooling."

Sam cut his eyes over to his best friend and scowled. "Shut up." He turned his eyes back to Andy and went back to the same position as before.

Jerry knew he was probably pushing it but Sam had become such an easy target since he'd started dating Andy. "Who knew McNally could be _that_ kind of sexy?"

Sam sat his beer down hard on the table and turned to his friend. "What?"

It was all Jerry could do not to laugh. "I mean I always thought she was cute. But I never thought she could do _sexy_." He was watching Sam turn red. "Not dangerous sexy like Traci but definitely an; _I attract trouble everywhere I go _sexy." Sam crossed his arms and stared at his friend. Jerry held up a hand. "I'll shut up now."

Sam nodded, "Probably a good idea."

Jerry pointed to the dance floor. "Oh! Look! Speaking of trouble."

Sam looked out to the dance floor and some guy was dancing with Andy. He grabbed her and pulled her close and Andy pushed him away. Somehow she had gotten separated from her friends. Sam started towards the dance floor with Jerry close behind. All Jerry could think was _this is going to go badly._

The guy went for her again and she kicked him. He grabbed her by the wrists. Sam cleared the rest of the distance quickly. They were attracting attention now. The other rookies noticed the commotion and made their way back. Sam was beet red, he growled through his teeth. "_Take your hands off my_ _wife_." Andy's mouth dropped and their friends stood there staring, mouths gaping at Sam's comment.

The guy shook her and Andy gasped a little. He had managed to get both of her wrists in a one handed grip. "Wife huh? You always let her dance around like a whore?"

Sam stepped closer, "_You really don't want to do this. Let her go. I won't ask again."_

Andy kicked the guy again and he raised his hand to hit her. Sam's fist connected with the guy's jaw and he grabbed Andy before she went down with him. Everyone gasped and the guy hit the floor, yelling. "You all saw that! Call the police! I want to press charges!"

Andy had gone back to dancing. The others said, "We ARE the police."

Jerry took out his phone and hit speed dial 5. "Yeah. This is Jerry. We got a guy down at City. He needs to be picked up for assaulting a police officer." Pausing and listening. "No. He won't be hard to find." And he hung up.

Sam was pissed at himself for losing control. He turned to Andy, "We're leaving."

She had had a little too much to drink and wasn't going to make this easy. Their friends watched in amusement. "I'm not going anywhere."

Sam stepped in front of her, growling again, "_I wasn't asking."_ Normally he wouldn't take this route with her because it would just make matters worse, but since he had just punched a guy, he really didn't think it could.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "If you want to go, then go. I'm having too much fun."

He snapped, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. This took everyone by surprise. Sam yelled, "Jerry!"

Jerry stood watching, completely stunned. Sam Swarek _never_ lost control of his temper. This rookie has done a number on him. Then he realized Sam was calling his name. "Uhh. Yeah? What?"

Sam pointed to their table. "My tab."

Jerry waved him off. "Oh! Yeah. Umm. Don't worry about it, I got it."

Andy was beating Sam in the back as he carried her out of the club. "Put me down Swarek! You can't tell me what to do!"

Jerry threw money down and they ran out after Sam and Andy. Jerry thought _this is like watching an accident. You know you shouldn't but you just can't help it._

When Sam got to his truck he opened the door and put her down. "_Get in_."

She tried to push him away. "No!"

He blocked her, "Again, _I'm not asking."_ The adrenaline rush was making him insane.

She tried to get past him again, "I want to go back inside."

He pinned her against the truck, "That's not an option."

She kept moving, trying to get out of his hold. She was driving him even more insane rubbing against him. He grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her to him, crushing his lips to hers. At first she tried to fight him but when he wrapped his arm around her and pressed himself against her, she gave in. They were lost in the moment.

Jerry laughed, "Oh! Yeah. That's going to make for an interesting night." The others laughed. "We should just leave them now. They don't need an audience."

They stood locked in a passionate kiss for several minutes before Sam pulled away. She looked into his eyes and nodded. He helped Andy into the truck; still going on the adrenaline rush and Andy driving him crazy he quickly drove to her place. She would lean over the console, kiss his neck and run her hand across his chest or through his hair. It took everything he had to keep the truck on the road. They pulled up to her house a few minutes later.

He helped her out and she wrapped herself around him, kissing him deeply letting her tongue dart out to brush his lips. He held her tight as he met her kisses and walked them up the front steps to her house. He fumbled with the keys as he let them inside. Andy unwrapped herself from him and began undressing, never losing eye contact. She walked her way towards her bedroom and Sam followed. He had never seen this side of her before.

She left a trail of clothes as she ended up by the bed. She stood there in her matching purple lace bra and panties. Sam's breaths coming quickly as he took all of her in. He closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around her. He lightly trailed kisses up her shoulder, across her collar bone, up her neck, lightly nibbling on her ear he whispered, "You take my breath away."

She wrapped her arms around him, enjoying the feeling of his lips on her bare skin. "Oh! Sam!" She whispered.

He growled, "Andy!" as he picked her up and laid her down on the bed. He slid off his jeans and t-shirt before crawling in with her. What had started out as adrenaline rushed frenzy turned to something calmer. He hovered above her, looking into her eyes, brushing hair away from her face and he lightly kissed her. "I love you."

She kissed him back, "I love you too." She pulled him in for a more intimate kiss. His hands explored every inch of her body as he made slow sweet love to her. He'd never been so happy. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Andy woke up before Sam the next morning. He had his arm wrapped around her like always. She took his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. He sat upright, "Ahh!"

She squealed, "SAM! What's wrong?"

He laid back down trying to catch his breath. "Nothing. Nothing, I'm ok." He held his hand to his chest for a second.

She grabbed his arm, "No you're not! What is it?" Looking at his swollen and bruised fist. "Oh! My god! Did that happen last night?"

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her back down to him. "It's fine." She jumped out of bed and ran out of the room. "Andy! Andy!"

He was about to get out of bed when she came back in with an ice pack. "You should have put this on there last night." She hand it to him wrapped in a towel. "Sam, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault."

He put the ice pack on the nightstand and pulled her to him. "It's my fault for losing my temper."

She shook her head, pushing him away. "No. It's my fault. And it's your gun hand. Frank's going to be pissed."

Sam ran his good hand up and down her arm. "Andy, it's ok. Let me worry about Frank. I don't care if I get stuck on desk duty." There were tears in her eyes. "Hey! Don't do that. Please!"

She shook her head. "If I hadn't had so much to drink last night, that wouldn't have happened. Now you're hurt and it's my fault."

Sam kissed her to quiet her. "How about we just agree to not go to any more clubs? Or at least I don't go because I can't promise it won't happen again. Nobody will touch you at the Penny because they know us."

She nodded, "Ok. No more clubs." She kissed his hand. He could tell she was still beating herself up over it.

He caressed her face. "Andy, it's not broken." Wiggling his fingers. "A few days and I'll be back to normal." She just nodded. "How about we take a shower?" He smiled devilishly at her.

The shower didn't go as Sam had planned, Andy wasn't feeling very adventurous and he was slightly disappointed. He iced his hand off and on all day until time for work. Andy would barely talk to him. When they arrived at work Sam went straight to Frank's office. Andy had practically run to the locker room.

He knocked on Frank's door. By the look he received Frank already knew why he was there. He walked in. "Boss."

Frank shook his head. "Of all the officers Sam, I wouldn't expect it from you."

Sam held up his uninjured hand. "In my defense Frank, I warned the guy twice. He was man handling McNally. She has bruises from it. How would you feel if it had been Williams?"

Frank sighed. "Lucky for you, I have statements from Diaz, Epstein, Nash, _Barber, _Collins, and Peck to back you up. Did I read right that you called her your wife?" Frank tried miserably to hold back a smile.

Sam sighed. "Something like that may have come out. I was just trying to get the guy to let her go."

Frank nodded with a serious look on his face. "Keep telling yourself that Sammy. Desk duty for the week, _with _McNally." Sam nodded. "Is she ok?"

He shook his head. "She's upset with herself, thinks it's her fault."

Frank smiled. "Give her a couple of days."

Sam nodded. "Thanks Frank." He left to change for parade. He wanted to check on Andy but knew the locker room would be full of female officers. He found Oliver and Jerry in the locker room. He shook his head at the smirks on their faces.

Oliver shook his head. "Tell me it isn't true brother." Sam started changing, trying to ignore his friends. "Come on Sammy! Barber says you got married without telling us."

Sam turned and scowled at Jerry, who stared open mouthed between Sam and Oliver. "Joke as much as you want at my expense." He had finished dressing, slamming his locker door he said. "He laid his hands on her and left marks. So _hell yeah_ I punched him. Screwed up my hand too." Holding it up, showing the bandage. "Andy blames herself and won't talk to me. Happy now? Get a good laugh at your friend?" He turned and walked out.

Jerry and Oliver stared at each other for a few seconds before shaking their heads. Oliver smacked Jerry. "Why do you always let me make a fool of myself?"

Jerry chuckled. "Because one day I keep hoping you'll learn your lesson." They headed to parade. When they walked in they found Sam sitting next to McNally. He usually stood in the back with them. Clearly they had pissed him off pretty bad. Jerry stopped beside them. "Sammy?"

Sam looked up at him. "Save it Barber. Not in the mood." And he turned to look at Andy.

Jerry sighed and walked away; knowing there was no point in trying right now. He felt bad because he knew he would've done the same thing if it had been Traci. He watched them from the back.

Sam turned to Andy and spoke quietly. "Are you ok?" He saw her bite her lip as she nodded. "Andy, please look at me."

She finally looked over and he could see she was fighting back the tears. "Sam, I'm so sorry. I...I just..."

He touched her arm. "Andy, it's ok. I'm not mad at you."

She shook her head and barely whispered. "Why not?" Her voice cracked on the last part.

He looked surprised. "Sweetheart, you have the right to go anywhere you want and do whatever you without having to worry about some jackass putting his hands on you."

Andy shook her head. "I should've known better."

Frank came in and started parade. He gave out assignments and everyone left. He stopped Andy on her way out. "McNally, I need a minute." She stopped and stood in front of him. Sam wanted to stay but Frank nodded for him to go on. "Are you ok Andy?"

She nodded and tried to hold back the tears. "I'm fine sir. Just a few bruises."

Frank nodded. "You know it's not your fault right? Some men are just jackasses."

She nodded again. "I know sir. I just hate that Sam was in the middle of it. I've really screwed things up for him." She hung her head.

Frank could see and feel the despair rolling off Andy. "McNally?" She wouldn't look up. "Andy?" She raised her head. "I'm glad Swarek was there. If he hadn't been I'd hate to think what we would be dealing with otherwise. Take it easy on yourself ok? We all do things we're not proud of. Sam's hand will heal in a few days and you guys will be back on the street." She gave him half of a smile and nodded. "Now get out there and drive him crazy."

Andy found Sam at the front desk with two coffees. He looked relieved when she walked up. "Everything ok?"

She nodded and sat down. "Yeah. How's your hand?"

He smiled and wiggled his fingers. "It's fine. Still a little sore but fine. How about you?"

She shrugged. "I'm ok." It got busy for a while.

Oliver showed up at lunch with food for them. Sam was still pretty pissed. "I brought this for you guys. I know you have to be hungry."

Andy smiled and reached for it. "Thanks Ollie."

Sam shook his head. "No thanks. I'll get my own lunch." He went back to work.

Andy looked between the two of them. "What's going on with you guys?"

Oliver looked at Sam. "As usual I said something very stupid. Sammy, I'm sorry. Come on man! You know I don't mean anything by it."

Sam knew he was right. He'd just caught him at a bad time. He didn't look up but said. "What's in the bag?"

Oliver smiled. "Club sandwiches and fries from Ray's."

Sam looked up to see Oliver smiling hopefully. "Fine, since you went to all the trouble."

Andy shook her head at the guys. "Why don't you guys go eat somewhere? I'll wait until later."

Oliver smiled. "I'd love to but I've got to get back out there. You guys get some relief and go share a meal." He smacked the counter as he walked away. Sam found someone to relieve them and they went to Interview Room 3 to eat.

Andy waited a few bites before she said anything. "Sam, why were you mad at Oliver?"

He sighed and looked up sheepishly. "He caught me at a bad time really. Jerry told him that I called you my wife last night." Sam saw shock register on Andy's face and he chuckled. "Yes. I said it. I thought it would be the best way to get him to let go of you but of course it wasn't." He put his sandwich down. "Between that and you not talking to me this morning and my hand hurting, it just pissed me off that he would joke about it."

Andy nodded. She knew her silence this morning was unfair to Sam but she hadn't known what to say. "Sam, I'm sorry about this morning. You know I feel responsible for what happened." He opened his mouth to say something and she held her hand up. "I _am _responsible. I shouldn't have shut you out though. I guess I was afraid that you were mad at me and just weren't saying so."

He shook his head and smiled at her. "It's not your fault. We already agreed on how to keep this from happening again so let's just move on. Ok?" She nodded. "Although if you feel the need to recreate _any_ of those dance moves you were doing last night, I wouldn't mind watching."

Andy rolled her eyes and threw a fry at him. He busted out laughing and she soon followed. The rest of the shift went by quickly and they went to the Penny for drinks with their friends.


End file.
